mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinny Magalhaes vs. Mikhail Zayats
The fight was for the M-1 Global light-heavyweight title with Vinny Magalhaes defending. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Magalhaes landed a blocked high kick there. Magalhaes landed a body kick. Four thirty-five. Zayats landed a right uppercut. Magalhaes kneed the body in close. Four fifteen. Four minutes remaining. Zayats landed a counter left hook and they clinched. Three thirty-five left. Magalhaes landed five big knees to the body. Two more. Three fifteen as Zayats got a trip to guard after stuffing a throw. Three minutes. Magalhaes landed a right hammerfist and ate a right hand. Zayats stood defnding a triangle and let Magalhaes up. Two thirty-five. Zayats landed a hard leg kick. Two fifteen left. Magalhaes stumbled after that. Zayats blocked a high kick, that hurt his elbow. Two minutes. They clinched clashing heads a bit. Magalhaes rushes in and leaves himself open a bit. Miletich noticed the clash as well. One thirty-five left. They broke, Magalhaes slipped a right landing one, dropped down for a double, one fifteen as Zayats held the ropes. He was warned and they broke there. One minute. Zayats grinned at Magalhaes. Thirty-five as Magalhaes dodged a Superman punch. Zayats landed another hard leg kick. Fifteen. Magalhaes blocked a spinning back fist there. That ten-second whistle had Zayats heading back to his corner. They circled again. The first round ended. 10-9 Zayats but close. Miletich agreed with me. The second round began. Zayats grazed with a right. Magalhaes wobbled a tiny bit, more off balance than anything. Four thirty-five. Zayats was getting a bit cocky, he dropped Magalhaes briefly with a hard inside kick. Four fifteen remaining. Zayats landed a straight left to the body. Four minutes. Zayats landed a big leg kick and that hurt. Zayats caught a leg kick for a single. He stood over him. Three thirty-five. Zayats stomped the foot. He kicked the quadriceps. He kicked the outstretched hand and again. Three fifteen. He was trying to injure that right hand of Magalhaes. The ref stood Magalhaes up and they continued. Three minutes. Zayats landed a hard inside kick and that hurt, too. Two thirty-five. Zayats landed another hard leg kick and stuffed a single to the clinch. Magalhaes got a trip to mount! Two fifteen. Zayats turned out beautifully to guard, sweeping beautifully. Zayats defended a keylock landing two right hammerfists. Two minutes. Zayats landed three nice right hammerfists there. Magalhaes swept, nearly had an armbar, Zayats escaped out the back door. One thirty-five. The ref stood Magalhaes up. One fifteen left. Zayats landed another leg kick. One minute. Zayats got a well-timed takedown to guard, defended rubber guard and stood out dodging an upkick there. The ref stood Magalhaes up. Thirty-five. Zayats switched stances a bit there. He wanted a spinning takedown. Zayats landed a left to the body and a right hook nicely. Fifteen as Magalhaes was confused by the whistle there as well hahahaha. Ten-second whistle. The second round ended. 10-9 Zayats solidly. The third round began. Magalhaes shot for a double. Zayats stuffed it to the clinch. Four thirty-five. They broke. Zayats landed a good inside kick. Four fifteen as Magalhaes landed a jab. Four minutes as Magalhaes landed a beautiful head kick and dropped Zayats and then landed three rights and a left in under and the ref stopped it, wow! Out of nowhere! here!